Chain Reaction
by MurdocsAngel
Summary: Just a little series of drabbles and ficlets showing the relationship of Dr. Weir and Dr. Zelenka and the reactions of certain others...
1. Chain Reaction

Title: Chain Reaction.  
Author: MurdocsAngel  
Paring: Weir/Zelenka  
Rating: Teen  
Spoilers: None really  
Summary: Just a little scene between Radek and Liz  
Warnings: None

A/N: This is a ficlet…in fact, it's more like a drabble. But, eh…oh just go read it.

She giggled.

It was not something Elizabeth Weir normally did, but the sight of the man standing in front of her turning absolutely red from head to toe (at least from what she could see) after her comment that he was rather adorably scruffy was just too much for her to handle. And so she giggled, which turned into a snort, which further caused her to break down and chuckle.

Taking a deep breath she risked a glance at his face, and the chain started over again at the tiny pout of his lips. First she giggled, then snorted and this time went all the way to laughing so hard she had to clutch her sides.

"Vell, if I am so amusing, perhaps I should become comedian," Radek muttered, folding his arms across his chest and trying not to smile.

This only caused her to laugh even more, until finally her need for breath made the laughter subside into an occasional giggle here and there every time she glanced up at him.

"I'm sorry," she said, when she had finally gained control of herself, "It's just that…you're so cute when you blush!"

And of course, he would have to blush again, starting the chain reaction once more…

The End

Yeah, not my best work but…it just came out of me, and maybe this'll get me in the mood to write more Zelenka/Weir fics. Maybe even a longer more drawn out one…

M.A.


	2. Not Fair

Title: Not Fair  
Author: MurdocsAngel  
Pairings: Zelenka/Weir, Shep Angst (sorta)  
Rating: Universal

Spoilers: None  
Summary: John thinks about how unfair life is  
Warnings: None

A/N: Sequel to "Chain Reaction" This one is actually a drabble…exactly 100 words. I may make a series out of this…

It wasn't fair.

He was the hero, and weren't heroes supposed to get the girl of their dreams? Okay, Elizabeth Weir wasn't exactly the girl of his dreams, but there had been a spark there, he was sure of it. Every time their eyes met in the briefing room, or when they were walking side by side.

It just wasn't fair.

"Vell, if I am so amusing, perhaps I should become comedian."

John sighed and walked away from the door to her quarters, crushed flower in hand and her laughter ringing in his ears.

Sometimes life just was not fair.

And so ends another odd story from M.A. Muahah!

M.A.


	3. Betrayal

Author: MurdocsAngel  
Title: Betrayal  
Rating: Teen  
Spoilers: None really  
Parings: Zelenka/Weir w/Rodney angst!  
Warnings: None  
Archive: Anyone who wants it  
Summary: Rodney discovers something (Sequel to "Chain Reaction" and "Not Fair")  
Disclaimer: Guess what? I still haven't won the lottery, and therefore do not yet own these characters or the setting.

A/N: Yes, I decided to continue this series…with something that I had begun a couple of months ago but forgot where I was headed with it and so…yeah. Hope you like!

Rodney studied the data on the screen in front of him without really seeing it. His mind was on the dulcet tones of Atlantis' leader and the deeper masculine voice of the military commander as the two spoke of something he couldn't quite make out at the distance he was from them. They had just come out of her office, not an unusual thing in and of itself, but the fact that Major Sheppard went to her office every day, sometimes more than once, made it something more.

Something that had been brought home a few minutes earlier when Lieutenant Ford had come up to him, asking him if he'd care to bet on when the Major and Dr. Weir were going to get together. He had immediately become indignant on Elizabeth's behalf, berating Ford for maligning her character in such a way. How could he have so little respect for her? However, after the younger man had left, and he had calmed down, he began wondering.

Was it because he was upset at the disrespect shown towards the one woman he'd ever felt completely comfortable around? Or was it because he didn't want to entertain the thought of John Sheppard, hero and all around good guy with the one woman he'd ever felt completely comfortable around? That thought gave him pause, and the more he thought on it, the more he realized it was the latter.

It was easy to ignore feelings when you hid behind the cover of friendship, or a professional relationship. Always telling yourself that there could never be more, because you wouldn't like the imbalance in power they'd have over you, being your boss. However, when another man entered the equation, everything changed. It made him rethink his position, and realize that he'd fallen, and fallen hard for Elizabeth Weir.

Now, he could just sit back and let the much more obvious choice of suitor have the girl, just as he had that one time in high school. However, he wasn't a shy teenager anymore. Nor was he the same person who had boldly attempted to snag a date with the lovely Samantha Carter. He wasn't going to sit back and let other people get what he wanted, just because they were better looking, or had a better personality.

He knew Elizabeth probably didn't see him in that sort of light, but maybe if he subtly changed his behavior. Flirt a little more seriously; give her little signals that she could pick up on. One thing he learned, you should never take anything for granted, and while John was definitely a handsome guy, Rodney felt that he had something over the man. He had been friends with her for longer, by a couple of months, but still! And, he was the one she always looked to. Sure, Sheppard saved the day generally, it was expected of him after all. But she always looked to him first. Not Mister Hot Shot.

While John could be considered a friend—one of the very few Rodney would ever admit—this was love, which made it war. Surely the major would understand that 'alls fair' in that sort of thing? Well, even if he didn't, Rodney wasn't going to let that stop him.

This decision made, he rose from his seat and very quickly made his way out of the lab, heading towards the Jumper bay. He called Teyla and asked if she'd care to accompany him on a little trip to the mainland. He'd seen some beautiful flowers there the last time he'd visited—even if he hadn't looked very closely at them and had complained the whole time about allergies and how having blocked breathing passages could eventually lead to death—and they would be perfect for Elizabeth.

As he reached the transporter that would take him closer to his destination, however, he stopped short and stared at the sight that met his eyes. Elizabeth was standing in the middle of the hallway, green eyes dancing with laughter as she held her hand out to her companion.

It wasn't Sheppard.

It was far worse than Sheppard.

It was Zelenka.

Rodney turned away from the sight, ignoring the playful banter that the two were sharing. He had been so prepared to battle with John, had known what to do to come in over whatever the military man might have planned. Because he had been expecting Sheppard's competition.

He felt so…betrayed.

M.A.


End file.
